DemiGoddesses
by Lady Eleanor Boleyn
Summary: It is Bella's Seventh Year, and the three Black Sisters are the most fearsome trio at Hogwarts. Three unsuspecting boys try to win their hearts - and must suffer the consequences.
1. Bella

"_This is heaven." _thought thirteen year old Narcissa Black, tossing her head slightly and allowing her blonde curls to ripple down her back, as she strode through the snowy streets of Hogsmeade, her older sisters, seventeen year old Bellatrix, and fifteen year old Andromeda, beside her, laughing and joking softly as they walked.

It was getting dark; the snowy streets were all but deserted, and the three sisters were sauntering back up to the castle, all of them ravenous and eager for their supper in the Great Hall.

Suddenly, Narcissa sensed her sisters drop back behind her and bend down to scoop up a handful of soft, fluffy snow each. She sensed it, but she didn't have time to react before two perfectly formed snowballs came out of nowhere and hit her squarely between the shoulder blades.

"Ah! No fair!" she shrieked, glancing around to check nobody was watching before whirling around to give her sisters a piece of her mind, only to find herself being hit full in the face with an entire onslaught of snowballs.

Narcissa pulled her wand from the sleeve of her green and silver robes – Slytherin robes, as befitted a member of the House of Black – and shrieked "Protego!" before turning and running for her life.

Her sisters, older, stronger, faster, set off in pursuit. They caught her easily and knocked her flying into a snowdrift, but, at the last second, Narcissa reached up and pulled them both down with her, so that the three sisters lay there sprawled in the snow, all breathless with laughter.

"Come on. We have to hurry, or we'll miss the start of supper." Andromeda, a Fifth-Year now, and ever the most sensible, heaved her laughing sisters upright.

The girls continued sedately as though nothing out of the ordinary had taken place. And indeed nothing had. A frolic in the snow was quite commonplace for them when nobody else was looking.

However, as the three sisters slipped into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts Castle, something quite out of the ordinary did take place. Evan Rosier, a pureblood in Bellatrix's year, called her eldest sister's name. "Bella? Bellatrix? Might I have a word?"

Narcissa glanced up at her elder sister in surprise. The three girls – the Black sisters – had gained quite a fearsome reputation over Narcissa's two and bit years at Hogwarts. No other student, not even a pureblood from Slytherin like Rosier, ever spoke to any of them when they were together. They were, if you liked, three demi-goddesses, three beautiful, haughty girls, who were feared, watched, even admired – but only from a distance. They were never approached in the way that Rosier had just approached Bella, no matter what.

Bella, however, remained calm. A menacing smile flitted across her lovely face, and she laid a surprisingly gentle hand on Narcissa's shoulder. "Watch and learn, Cissy. Do what we do, and watch and learn." Bella murmured tenderly. Then she raised her voice, just enough so that Rosier could hear her without her having to bother to turn around and answered him offhandly "You may, Rosier. Come inside this antechamber for a moment and tell me what it is you want."

Bella strode across to the antechamber, Narcissa and Andromeda on either side of her like guardian angels, (or perhaps more like an angel and a devil, for Andromeda was just as dark in looks as Bella), and Rosier followed obediently. He stepped across the threshold of the door a pace or two behind them, and then, almost tentatively for a Slytherin, shut the door behind him.

"I was wondering, Bella – that is to say – the Hogwarts Christmas Ball is coming up in a week or two, and I was wondering – well, whether you might like to go with me? Not necessarily as a couple, but just – together, I suppose you might say."

Narcissa felt Bella stiffen beside her; sensed the tension emanating from her sister, saw, out of the corner of her eye, Bella draw herself up proudly. Then Bella spoke, and her voice was clear, cold and hard.

"Together? To the Christmas Ball? With you, Rosier?"

"Er –Yes. Obviously, if you don't want to that's fine – it was just a thought really." The boy stammered, stumbling over his words - _"like a silly little first year"_ Narcissa thought, and she almost pitied the boy as Bellatrix, beside her, reached for her wand, and gave her sisters the signal.

The girls – two dark and dangerous, the third fair and furious, whirled round as one, and sent three simultaneous curses flying at the unfortunate lad who stood before them. Narcissa didn't even have to think. Growing up in the same house as Bellatrix had taught her a thing or two. She sent a fine, non-verbal, Body-Bind speeding across the room at Rosier, and knew, though she could not hear it, that her sisters would be doing the same.

The three curses hit Rosier before he fully knew what was happening, and he tumbled gracelessly to the floor as his arms and legs snapped together, leaving him unable to do anything but roll his eyes crazily.

Bella stowed away her wand, dusted her hands, and bent over Rosier as he lay prone on the stone flags at her feet.

"There. That should teach you, Rosier. From now on, remember: A Black is never _asked_ – A Black condescends to favour people with attention."

Then she strode to the door, snapped her fingers for her sisters as though they were dogs "Cissy! Meda! Come on, I want my supper.", and with her black hair tumbling wildly down her back, and her eyes burning almost madly, seemingly oblivious to the remnants of the snowball fight which still crusted the hem of her robes and her cloak, Bellatrix Black sauntered merrily off to the Great Hall and her supper. Narcissa and Andromeda glanced at each other, then back at Rosier.

A second later, they were speeding to catch up with Bella, chuckling wickedly as they sank into their seats and reached for the food.

"We taught him all right." Bella toasted her sisters gleefully, raising her goblet of butterbeer across the table at them.

"We taught him." Narcissa chorused, and clinked her goblet so enthusiastically with those of her sisters that half her butterbeer splashed out on to the tabletop. Her eyes met Bella's, and then Meda's, and she laughed quietly to herself as she continued with her supper. There was cause to be merry tonight. A very good cause indeed.


	2. Meda

It was still bitterly cold – there was even a touch of frost here and there, but despite the cold, the earliest of the snowdrops and crocuses were determinedly lining the streets of Hogsmeade, each new clump quivering in the breeze created as the three Black sisters – thirteen year old Narcissa, fifteen year old Andromeda, and Bellatrix, who had just turned eighteen, sauntered past, their heads high, their backs ramrod straight, their faces a uniform mask of cold scorn and superiority.

They were so calmly arrogant that they barely looked human; they looked more like a trio of ancient Deities, of Goddesses, or perhaps demi-goddesses.

But as they turned down an alleyway, which took them out of sight of the rest of the village, and which led to Bellatrix's new favourite haunt, the suspiciously shady Macaber and Murke's, Narcissa shattered the illusion, bending to pick a crocus, and tucking it into the fastening of her cloak, before running to catch up with her sisters. Bellatrix groaned when she saw her new adornment.

"Merlin, Cissy, I thought you'd grown out of picking flowers to wear!"

"Why? They're pretty, and anyway, this one contrasts nicely with my hair." Narcissa retorted, freeing a few tendrils of hair from her hood and allowing them to frame her face to prove her point.

"It shows emotion, Cissy. I thought you'd have learnt by now; a Black does not show emotion – particularly not in public." Bellatrix snarled. Narcissa snorted scathingly.

"Yeah, right, Bella. Look at the way you two showed emotion at my Sorting – and when Meda won Slytherin the House Cup last year."

"That was different -" Bellatrix began, but broke off at the sound of running footsteps behind them. Frank Longbottom, a Gryffindor Fourth Year, appeared, puffing and panting, behind them at the top of the alleyway. The three girls regarded him in scornful silence.

"Andromeda?" he asked cautiously. "Could I have a word with you? Alone, ideally?"

"No, _Gryffindor_." Meda stepped up behind Narcissa, her hand clenched on the latter's shoulder. Though her voice was calm, her lovely eyes were gleaming dangerously, and she said "Gryffindor" the same way Bella or Cissy might say "Mudblood", even though the fourteen year old standing before her was pureblood. "Not alone, Longbottom. Whatever you have to say to me, you may say in front of my sisters. Now say it, and be gone. Some of us have things to do."

The boy blanched, but soldiered on _"displaying all the stupidity and recklessness typical of his house"_ Narcissa thought to herself, knowing, as he did, that his next words would spell his doom.

"Well – all right. I was wondering if you'd – if you'd come to the Valentine's Day Ball with me next weekend."

Before he had even finished speaking, Bellatrix had reached for her wand. Narcissa hastily did the same, as did Andromeda, and the three girls advanced on Frank Longbottom without so much as a word passing between them.

"A Black would **never** demean herself so far as to go to a ball with blood traitor scum such as you, Longbottom." Bellatrix hissed menacingly, before snarling "Besides, if you were in Slytherin, you'd know by now: A Black is never asked – a Black condescends to favour people with attention."

Bella tossed her head proudly. It was the signal.

Narcissa flicked her wand savagely and cried "Stupefy!", doing so in perfect, angry unison with her elder sisters. Frank was knocked out before he could even begin to react. Bella flicked her wand again, almost lazily this time, and ropes appeared with which to bind him. Narcissa swiftly knelt on the cobbles, and trussed Longbottom up as tightly as their house elf, Beetler, trussed up their Christmas turkey, earning herself a quick flash of an approving smile from her eldest sister.

"Good work, Cissy. Come on, Meda, give me a hand with him. Down here's the quickest way."

Narcissa wanted to ask where they were going, and she could tell Meda did too, but the pair of them were both so used to doing whatever Bella wanted that, when the latter tutted impatiently, Meda bent to pick up Longbottom's feet without another word, wrinkling her nose slightly as she did so. Narcissa followed eagerly as Bella led them down a series of narrow alleyways and winding backstreets until, at last, they reached their destination. The Shrieking Shack.

Meda hesitated as Bella strode straight up to it. "We're not – going in there, are we, Bella?" she queried, trying desperately to hide her fear.

"Why not? It's as good a place as any to dump the blood traitor scum. Oh – Merlin's pants! Andromeda Honour Black, you're not _scared_, are you? I thought I'd taught you better than that!"

"No! It's not that!" Meda lied quickly, facing up to Bella as best she could. "You know we're not allowed in there, Bella. I'm a Prefect. If we get caught -"

"We're not going to get caught." Bella hissed, grabbing Meda by the arm. "Well, not if we're quick, anyway. Come **on!**"

Meda followed reluctantly as Bella and Cissy, who, with great presence of mind, had grabbed hold of Longbottom's legs when Meda dropped them, hurried into the Shrieking Shack and up to the attic. They deposited the prone boy into a corner and glanced at each other, both sending a non-verbal Bat-Bogey Hex at him. Narcissa nudged Meda. "Go on, Meda. Charm them so that they'll stay fixed upon him overnight."

Meda shook her head slightly. Bella grabbed her arms and held her. "Do it. Then we'll get out of here. I promise."

Shakily, Meda raised her wand, and muttered the incantation. Then she turned and fled the room. Narcissa sniffed disdainfully. "You'd think she wasn't a Black sometimes."

"I don't know, Cissy. Maybe she is different. But maybe that's not a bad thing. Maybe one day, she'll live up to the Honour part of her name. Be our guiding star when we need her." Bella softened as she gazed after her younger sister, her eyes tender for once.

"Whatever happens, she is our sister, I suppose." Narcissa murmured, and Bella nodded.

"Exactly. Now, come on. I don't know about you, but I want a Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks."

"Sounds good. Let's find Meda." Narcissa agreed, and, throwing an arm around Bella's waist, she sauntered from the ramshackle old building with her sister as if they owned the place – which, being Blacks, they very nearly did.


	3. Cissy

The year, Bella's Seventh Year, was drawing to a close and, with the exams finally out of the way, the three most feared; the three most influential girls in the school; the three Black sisters - Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa, were lying by the side of the lake peacefully doing nothing.

Even when they were doing nothing, however, the potency of the three girls formidable reputation, particularly Bellatrix's, was enough to make most of the other students – or at least most of the sensible ones at any rate, give all of them a wide berth, so there was no one near enough to hear Narcissa as she, careful as ever with her blonde Rosier hair and creamy complexion, groaned "It's so hot. I hope I don't burn."

Twisting towards her sixteen year old sister's back, she asked "Meda, can you put the Sunscreen Charm on me again?"

"Again? I only did it ten minutes ago." Meda rolled over to peer at her younger sister, whose skin, where it showed beneath the filmy white blouse she was wearing instead of her robes because of the heat, was lightly, evenly tanned, in astonishment.

"Oh don't bother, Meda. It'll do Cissy good to get properly burnt for once. In fact, it might actually make her look like a Black." Eighteen year old Bella broke in irritably before Narcissa could respond.

"Black is our name, Bella, not our skin colour." Narcissa retorted, rolling over to try and find some small amount of shelter from the blazing heat of the June sun in the shadow of her eldest sister's chest.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Cissy! If you're really that hot -" Bella did not even finish her sentence; merely flicked her wand lazily.

A second later, Narcissa found herself sailing through the air, landing with a great splash in the shallows of the lake. Shrieking with the cold, she turned and floundered back to the shore.

"Bellatrix Zealous Black! I hate you! I hate you! I am going to bloody well -" Narcissa fell silent as she caught sight of the sleekly handsome Slytherin Prefect towering above her. "Oh, hello, Lucius." she muttered, blushing furiously and wishing that he didn't have _quite _such a good view of her budding breasts through the thin fabric clinging to her drenched body, or at least that her hair was gleaming silky smooth down her back or pinned up like it usually was, instead of hanging in sopping wet rat's tails down her back.

Sixteen year old Lucius Malfoy cocked an eyebrow as he regarded her coolly "Narcissa."

"Yes, Lucius? What can my sisters and I do for you?" Bella, being Bella, strode over and instantly took charge of the situation.

As always, half of Narcissa was profoundly grateful to her older sister for rescuing her – she hated to be tongue-tied - but the other half was silently cursing Bella for ruining the moment, for intruding on the closeness between her and the older Malfoy.

"Bellatrix." Lucius made a stiff, almost mocking bow to Narcissa's older sister.

"I –well, put it this way, Miss Black. The End of the Year Ball is fast approaching and I find myself in need of a partner. I was wondering whether your younger sister Narcissa" here Lucius glanced over at Narcissa where she stood beside Bella, dripping wet and seemed to hesitate before continuing "might do me the honour of fulfilling that role."

Narcissa's heart leapt. Lucius Malfoy was two years older than her and a Prefect. To go to the Ball on his arm would raise her status within Hogwarts even higher than her surname already did. She would have to write home; ask her mother to send her her pale blue robes shot with silver. And her bluebell hair clip – the one set with sapphires.

Narcissa was so lost in her own delighted thoughts that she nearly missed her eldest sister's answer, or rather lack of it.

Without bothering to answer Lucius, Bella glanced at Meda and, between them, they hustled Narcissa away before she could protest.

They were already up to the greenhouses when Lucius appeared in front of them again. _"He must have taken a shortcut to catch us"_ Narcissa thought and inwardly hugged herself at the thought. He really was serious about taking her then.

"Bellatrix Black. I asked Narcissa a question. I expect an answer."

"Really, Lucius, you disappoint me. If you cannot say anything useful, then you may as well not say anything at all." Bella cast an expert Silencing Charm on Lucius – even now, at this most crucial of times, Narcissa found herself admiring Bella's spellwork – and then continued "Are you really so thick that you cannot remember what even the Mudblood first years can? A Black is never asked – A Black condescends to favour people with attention. Ah well, perhaps a little humiliation will be a better teacher than I."

With a lazy flick of her wand, Bella Vanished Lucius's robes. Narcissa gave a strangled cry of protest, but Meda, who was standing behind her, giggled merrily at the joke.

Clapping her hand over Narcissa's mouth, she too flicked her wand, performing a silent "Aguamenti" and dousing Lucius with a jet of crystal clear water so that his normally sleek blonde hair became a drenched mop of tangled locks.

Bella wasn't quite finished, however. Casting a Freezing Charm on Lucius's upper body, she deftly stripped him of his robes and underwear and then, moving her wand swiftly, wrote "I tried to ask out Narcissa Black" across his muscled torso.

"Now get out of my sight, Malfoy and stay out of my sight. Otherwise I swear I will hex you into oblivion."

Lucius needed no second urging. Twisting around with difficulty, for Meda had cast a Leg-Locker jinx on him for good measure, he hobbled away out of sight as fast as he could.

As he disappeared, Narcissa found her voice. "Bella! Did you have to do that? He's nice!"

"Nice? Lucius Malfoy? Don't make me laugh, Cissy!" Meda snorted, before Bella had a chance to reply.

"He's a Prefect!" Narcissa protested.

"He's also a stuck up prat who likes to pretend that his blood's far purer than it really is." Bella snapped before softening at the sight of Narcissa's face. "You're a Black, Cissy. You can do far better than him, trust me."

Narcissa opened her mouth to argue, but broke off at the look on Bella's face. Though her sister had just been tender with her, Bella's temper was only just simmering below the surface. It was best not to provoke it. "You don't understand." she muttered sulkily.

"No I don't." Bella answered, _"Almost proudly"_, Narcissa thought.

"What I do understand though, is that I've got a bag of Honeydukes sweets just waiting to be eaten and the last one to the Common Room won't get any!" Bella took off and, despite herself, Narcissa followed.

Lucius would survive, after all. It wasn't as if Bella had performed an Unforgivable Curse on him, and anyway, if she played hard to get, he might stay interested in her, Narcissa, rather than switching his attentions to one of the older girls. Bella might actually have unintentionally done her a favour.

****

Two years later, Narcissa herself was a Prefect and acknowledged as one of the prettiest girls in Slytherin House; no, in Hogwarts.

Her blonde hair immaculately coiffed and attired in her newest dress robes of amethyst watered silk trimmed with silver to match the clip in her hair, she ascended the steps from the Slytherin dormitory into the Entrance Hall, basking in the gasps of admiration from the other girls.

Lucius Malfoy, the new Head Boy and stunningly handsome in robes of dusky green, met her at the top of the stairs and bowed to her, extending his hand to her.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Black."

"Merry Christmas, Master Malfoy."

Laying her hand gently on Lucius's arm, she let him lead her into the Great Hall for the Christmas Ball and then out on to the dance floor.

Had it not been beneath her, a Slytherin member of the House of Black, and one with Rosier heritage at that, to do such a thing, she would have shouted with joy. She, Narcissa Black was the chosen date of the boy of her dreams, Hogwarts's current Pureblood Head Boy, Lucius Malfoy. The moment was perfect.


End file.
